You Changed Me
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: How did Charlie really feel as they searched for Lorenzo. He had always been sure about the way his life was heading, until the letter arrived. He thought he could control it, until she arrived. Until he met the beautiful Sophie Hall
1. Meeting you changed me

**I thought of this suddenly and wrote it quickly, wanting to get across the story of this amazing film from Charlie's point of view trying to work out how he felt about Sophie. I hope you like and I would love it you left some reviews telling me what you think and telling me whether you would like to read more. Ideally I would like to continue this one into life after the movie for Sophie and Charlie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Letters to Juliet. **

In his life, Charlie Wyman had always liked to think that he understood everything around him, understood the way that he felt about everything and knew how to handle himself in those day to day situations that might send others over the edge into a world where they understood nothing. He made himself that way when his parents died. He had to pull himself away from the world where things he didn't understand and where everything went so horribly wrong so suddenly. He worked alone with walls built around him, keeping himself away in a place where he could learn and thrive in his line of work, with only his grandmother looking after him. She made attempts to show him what was good about the world, show him that there was love out there for everyone if they just kept looking long enough and show him that just because his parents left him suddenly and with no warning didn't mean that they did not love him like he was the most important part of their short lives. He knew she was talking the truth, but that didn't stop him from wanting to pull himself away from it all. He tried having relationships, and although he felt for a while that he did love Patricia, it was clear that she did not love him. He had not had a relationship since. No, it was all work to him and it kept telling himself again and again that there was no such thing as true love, it was all purely hormones and he wouldn't say anything more about it.

Years passed with him having this mind set and he couldn't see anyway that was going to change it. He approached every situation with the idea that everything was rational, within reason and had a solid explanation and that was how he went by with his day to day life. When the letter arrived on their doorstep, the page of neatly written lines talking of true love and a love that is worth crossing oceans for, his mind screamed for him to ignore it let it waste away as if it had never arrived in the first place. He tried to tell his grandmother to ignore it, but she of course ignored him. She set out of this expedition, the first thing in many years that he did not understand. Charlie tried in vain to tell her to stop, to her tell she was being foolish. But, as she stated, a romantic's heart could never stop loving, never stop searching for the one that made it complete. He had called the idea of it all stupid and didn't approve of it in any way. He had to find a way to stop it, find the person who caused all this chaos and confusion that he just wanted to push away. And that is where the problems really started, but whilst his mind shouted at him that this was all bad, that she was all bad, his heart began to flutter. And he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

It was something that he could not explain, and that was a feeling he hated. He walked up to the secretaries' office with purpose and meaning about why he was there in the first place, but when she smiled at him with such excitement in her eyes, he felt something, like a tiny crack in the wall he had built around his life had appeared. "What were you thinking?" He asked with a tone of anger that fell from his mouth like stone. She wasn't put off by his tone, not one bit, and that smile was still there although smaller than it had been. He didn't understand why she appeared so determined, so full of the joys of life and something in the way that she spoke about true love having no expiration date reminded him of his grandmother's determination to find her long lost love. She followed him, although he wished she hadn't. He had wanted to get away from the way that she made him feel. Charlie could feel something changing and over the days of their travelling across the country, he found that his heart would flutter every time he saw her and that Sophie had that something in here that made him see things that he had been blocking away from his life for so many years. Then, he may just have blown it. He made her cry, shouted at her about a subject he knew nothing of. He saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that nothing had ever made him so guilty before.

Nevertheless, nothing could put a stop to her drive or determination. Whenever they found a Lorenzo who wasn't the right one, she would shrug her shoulders and smile, saying "There are other Lorenzo's not far from here". Sophie had a belief about true love being as real as the sun in the sky; nothing was going to stop her believing that. He watched over days, as she built a relationship with his beloved grandmother, like they had known each other for ever and he watched her never giving up on finding on the one person that would make Claire happy. He remembered the night under the stars every time he closed his eyes to sleep at night. He couldn't get her out of his head, the image of her smiling or the sound of her laughter. When their lips met, he felt it. The wall that he had worked so hard to build around him fell. His heart fluttered and he felt the butterflies he thought he had shut away for ever. Sophie was something special, and Charlie needed her in his life. She was the one who could show him all that is good in the world that he had always locked himself away from; she was the one who could make him smile like nobody else could. But he couldn't have her; she was engaged to another man. His heart felt like falling to shreds, but his mind told him to move on and attempt to get over the girl who changed the way he looked at everything around him.

He tried. God knows he did. But that moment when she said goodbye and kissed him the cheek, he felt his heart break. She was leaving and he had no hope of being with her again. He followed her, thinking of the moment when he did not want her following him. He would have given anything at that moment to have her following him then. She had done it. She had made everything perfect again for his grandmother by finding her long lost love against all the odds, and know he wanted her to make everything perfect for him. She was on the balcony when he arrived and he had the delight to look at her there for a moment, looking more beautiful than he could have ever imagined, before he saw Victor sweeping the girl that he loved up into his arms. Charlie then felt it stop, the world stopped around him for a moment as he had to tell himself it was over.

Months passed, and Claire and Lorenzo were to be married and Charlie couldn't have been happier for them but that did not stop the ache he constantly felt in the pit of his stomach and buried deep within his heart. He missed his Sophie terribly and although he knew he should not refer to her as his, he couldn't stop himself. From the kiss under the stars to the day in Sienna, he had felt the bond growing between them and he wished, just wished, that he had bucked up the courage to tell her how he felt when she was right there in front of him with that beautiful smile and those eyes that never lost the blaze of excitement he had seen on that first day he had met her. He sent the invite, insisting to his grandmother that Sophie had to be the first one invited. She had smiled, nodding in understanding to how Charlie felt. Claire knew her better than anyone else did, and she knew that Charlie's icy cold exterior that was all she could find of him for years had melted. She saw warmth in his heart, and a look of longing in his eyes whenever Sophie's name was mentioned. She knew that Charlie was in love, and knew that he was simply too confused and afraid to admit it.

Words cannot describe the way that he felt when he saw her again; walking towards him with that same smile that he had fallen in love with. She looked beautiful and he admitted that to her, chuckling nervously when he saw the blush creeping over her cheeks. He had looked around after she had walked into the church, expecting to see Victor striding towards him. He felt the hope rise in his heart when Victor never came. The wedding was perfection, and Charlie loved seeing his grandmother so happy, but he wasn't really thinking of her. He listened to all the speeches, especially watching the blonde haired girl who had captured his heart when the letter was read out. He watched her so carefully; he could see the tears rising in her eyes as she looked at him and Patricia. He didn't understand why she was upset and when he saw her stand from her chair and run away, he knew he had to go and comfort her. After all, her fiancée wasn't with her. Charlie gave a little smile of hope at the thought. If Victor wasn't there with her, comforting her when she needed it most, maybe he didn't love her or she didn't love him.

Seeing her there on the balcony, with the tears in her eyes and hearing her confess to him her feelings made him realise he had to do the same. "I love you Charlie" She said looking down at him "But that shouldn't matter, you are here with Patricia". Charlie stayed silent before chuckling. "I'm an idiot, there are two Patricia's. The one I couldn't care less about and my cousin, who is here. There's only one Sophie, and I am completely, utterly, absolutely, madly in love with her". There it was. The smile that he had not been able to stop thinking about for months, she smiled at him and nodded. "But you're engaged…" Charlie couldn't allow himself to relax completely. "I'm not" She said suddenly. "I left Victor… for you". Charlie smiled brightly, she was his. "I love you Sophie, I love so much I don't think I can put it into words anymore. I've never met anyone like you before, and wow, you changed my life more than I could ever imagine".

Without another word, he looked up at her and reached for the vines, starting to climb to her like Romeo reaching for his Juliet….

**Thanks for reading… please review :) **


	2. Excitement of coming home to you

Charlie paused outside the door, taking the time it took him to dig the key from his pocket to appreciate the feeling of excitement he was experiencing. He never thought that he would be excited to be returning home from work. He smiled at the thought of it all.

When he had been living in London, he usually preferred to stay at the office until the early hours of the morning so that he would only have to suffer being alone in his small apartment for a few hours before returning to work. Sometimes he stayed with his grandmother for the company as the apartment he had brought to give himself independence felt lonely and isolated when he was staying there alone. It gave him too much time to think about how lonely he was, and how he wished he could allow himself to think about what he could have if he just opened up to others that could have helped him. It did not feel much better when Patricia was with him. Yes, it was nice when she would lie against him on the sofa as they watched television but to him it seemed that there were both there for the same reason and it was not the right reason for them to be together. To Charlie it had seemed as if they were two people that simply craved the company to stop them feeling isolated from the world. They were there for the company, not the romance of being together. Patricia worked as much as he did, and work kept them apart from any sort of real relationship from starting. Even with two people there, Charlie's London apartment felt empty and lonely. And he hated it.

Now, as he stood before the door of the small but perfect New York apartment, he felt excited. And he understood why. He wasn't alone, or in a relationship that did not feel real. The apartment wasn't the place where he would sit alone, wallowing in his thoughts of what he could have. No. He had everything there. Within the small apartment was everything that meant the world to him and the thought of that made him smile. Pulling the key from his pocket, he opened the door slowly as not to startle her and put his case and papers on the table in the kitchen and walked through to the lounge. It was late, and he had half expected the lounge to be empty, with all the lights turned off and everything quiet. A gentle glow of a single lamp lit the room and the sound of the late night news from the television reached him. He smiled. "Sophie?" he said softly walking around the couch. The sight that met him made him melt. Sophie was curled against the back of the couch, her head resting on her hand and a book open across her lap, her breathing soft as she soundly slept. She had waited up for him, but the tiredness of a day at work for her also had beaten her.

Smiling softly, Charlie gently sat besides her not wanting to scare her awake. He moved the book to the table before pushing a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear and leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. His smile lit up his pale blue, almost grey, eyes as he saw her eyelids flutter open like butterfly wings and he saw the stunning ocean blue of her eyes. "You're home" She whispered sleepily, sitting up to face him better. "Yes" Charlie smiled stroking her face with his hand gently. "And you didn't have to wait up for me". Sophie smiled moving forward and sleepily wrapping her arms around him, pressing herself against his chest and taking in his warmth. "I wanted to see you" She smiled listening to his heartbeat. Charlie wrapped her in his arms, running his hand through her hair and inhaling her scent of citrus fruits as he pressed a kiss into her hair. He couldn't get over how much he loved her and how good it felt just to hold her close.

"I know baby, but I told you I was working late tonight" He whispered. "I know you are tired too, you work as hard as I do". As he spoke, he moved himself back against the couch, keeping Sophie secure and comfortable in his arms. As tired as he was himself, he wanted to enjoy the feeling of his beautiful girl lying in his arms for a little while longer. He rested back on the couch, allowing Sophie to lie against him, resting on his chest. "I missed you so of course I was going to stay up to see you come home" Sophie said sleepily, cuddling against his body. "I missed you too, I always do" Charlie said. Moving slowly so not to disturb Sophie, he pulled the blanket down from the back of couch and spread it over the both of them. "I love you" He whispered although knowing that she probably hadn't heard him. He just wanted to say it out loud. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes closed and her breathing steady. As she slept, she held his hand as if afraid to let him go.

It wasn't like this with Patricia. She would not have waited up for Charlie to return home from work. Most nights she wasn't even in when Charlie got home. She was the sort of person to go out every night if she could, never Charlie was with her or not. With Sophie, he knew that she would be there when he got home. She would make sure that there was some dinner for him if he had been working late, she would always be there to cuddle with and listen when he needed to talk and she would always greet him with a smile. She was his sweet girl, someone who made him feel lucky to be there and she meant everything to him. He fell asleep with her in his arms that night, his cheek nestled against her head as he held her close. He couldn't imagine this with Patricia, no, just with his Sophie.

**Authors note**

**I feel that this is nowhere near my normal standard but I felt so bad about leaving it so long without any update that I just had to put something on here. **


End file.
